Bugs (Morrowind)
This is a page for all glitches and other bugs in . Wall phase/no citizenship One of the glitches confirmed to be in the Xbox version of Morrowind is near the beginning of the game. After leaving the building in which you assign your skills you will be in a closed off into space with a door and a barrel. Inside the barrel is a ring. Behind the door is a room where you talk to an official who tells you laws and information. Before entering that door you must walk along the brick wall until you stop by the building with the barrel next to it. Once you are stopped, begin jumping. It should take 3–7 jumps before you phase through the wall. By doing this you have completely cut out the process of being a citizen of Morrowind. If you try to buy or sell anything at any shop or when you try to talk to certain people you will be denied. The shop will say you cannot buy without citizenship. After performing this glitch you cannot phase back through the wall. And will not be able to enter through the back door as it will be locked. Permanently increase attributes There is a glitch in Morrowind that allows you to create a spell that you can use to permanently increase your skills or attributes. Go to Arrille's Tradehouse in Seyda Neen. Buy Jack of Trades spell from Arrille. Go to the Mages Guild in Balmora and talk to Masalinie Merian in the basement. Buy Soultrap from her. Talk to Estirdalin nearby and choose spell making and go down to Fortify Attribute (or fortify skill). Choose one off the list (ex. Strength) and put the Magnitude to 100–100 and set it on "self." Then, choose "soultrap" and set it on "Target" do not change the duration or area of the spell. Once you cast it successfully, it increases the chosen skill or attribute by 100. You can also use a bound weapon of any style and switch it back and forth *using the triggers and holding x* and your skill for that weapon will increase permanently no matter how many times you do it. Increasing attributes to very high levels will eventually result in a very negative value. This is probably due to integer overflow. Money at start At the very beginning, as you choose your Traits, there should be a shelf to your right with a Limeware Platter to the right, if you pick it up quickly, open inventory before the guard tells you to hand over "Any stolen goods" drop it, and then close your inventory, then when he asks you to give any stolen goods to him, do it, then when you exit the window, it should be there to pick it up with no problem. Should at least be 650 Coins. You can do this with any item you get caught with in the beginning buildings, but it will not wield very much profit. One other notable item to do this with is the hidden key in the second building after the courtyard. ru:Баги (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Gameplay